


A tribute.

by thisisacrime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Not really cherimon just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisacrime/pseuds/thisisacrime
Summary: I wrote this when I was like 12/13, nearly eight years ago. It was always my dream to share it somewhere online but I never had the courage, so this is for you, creepy stalker preeteen me. I'm now studying writing and eng-lit at university (though not at Oxford) so I've improved a lot since then.This was an obsessive work of passion that really helped me deal with a lot of my issues, however it is not only poorly written, very self-insert-mary-jane-my-immortal and 100 other fanfiction sins but also lowkey racist, sexist, and ableist.(You probably won't) Enjoy!





	1. A Bad Beginning

I walked towards the airport carousel and looked for my bag. I could tell which was mine when people started staring and muttering. Sure enough my faux-patchwork hard suitcase, with a rainbow belt tied around it for safety, came around the bend. I got even more stares as I picked it up. Well it's not every day you see a burgundy haired 20 year old, with bright green eyes the size of dinner plates, dressed in orange skinny jeans, a wibbly wobbly timey wimey singlet, a flano, a Ravenclaw scarf and a thin hoodie with Gatsby's yellow car on it, picking up her strange suitcase from the 11am/midnight flight from Sydney to London. I reached down and checked the tag. The bright orange bag tag declared "this bag is the property of Takisha Bryant so get your grimy hands off!” Yep that was me. I then sauntered away and towards the door leaving many bewildered stares behind me.

I got out of the taxi shivering and surveyed the dark street: a long row of houses and little Asian boutiques. This couldn't be the right place. I was looking for a block of apartments not 'ting ting the panda’s Chinese takeaway'. I ran up the street to discover I was on Macarthur Road. Wait. That didn't sound right.  
I checked the small scrap of paper balled up in the pocket of my spotty blue and orange jeans  
No! The note said 48 MacArthur Lane, London. Not 48 MacArthur Road, London. And of course at that point, in the dark, in an unfamiliar country, on the wrong street, it started to rain in bucketfuls.  
I grabbed my iPhone out and punched in the real address. I sighed, according to the map it was on the other side of London! So I bolted around the corner of the dingy street towards the nearest bus stop, trying my best to keep my stuff dry

I had gotten to the small shelter and had started to slow down when a guy, with blonde-brown hair and skinny jeans, dashing full pelt in the opposite direction, shielding his MacBook from the rain, smashed into me. By this time I was tired and wet, I had been stared at, endured a 24 hour plane flight, been tutted at by old people, been dumped at a strange curb to find this was not my apartment, been rained on and smashed into by a complete stranger that cared more about his MacBook than where he was going! So to say I was a little ticked off was an understatement.  
We both landed with a thud on the wet ground. I pushed him off me and shouted  
"Oi! Watch were you're bloody going!"  
He lumbered dazedly to his knees and opened his MacBook. I watched the screen light up his darkened face as he breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god it's working! Oh and sor..." He looked up from his position on his knees and began staring at me. I was now positively fuming at this stranger. How dare he stare when he had smashed into me and completely disregarded me until he was sure his computer was ok? So I leant in and slapped him clean across the face. This snapped him out of his apparent weird fixation with my face.  
He gave me a survey with his eyes and, putting my Australian accent, unsuitable clothing, suitcase and probably my 'hotness' (filthy word, that. Should only be used by hecklers and drunken bums and they shouldn't exist) together babbled out  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
"Yes! Do I look like a homeless person to you?"  
I expected him to say 'well now that you mention it...' or something else equally irritating but he must have been used to bizarre fashion because he simply said  
"No. I just meant you don't sound like you're from here."  
"I'm not and if you don't mind I would like to go to the bus stop!" I said turning towards the small, dingy, graffiti-coated, deep green bus stop.  
"Wait. Where about are you headed? Is it far? I'm just here." He said indicating to the stairs leading up to a block of apartments directly behind us.  
And then I did the unthinkable. I broke down in tears in front of this strange young man. It was almost 1am, I had run away from home, was ridiculously jet lagged, soaked through to the bone, frozen to the core and on the wrong side of London. I now had my knees tucked up to my chin and sobbing uncontrollably. The strange young man just put his arm around me and picked my bag on the pavement and half dragged me off my bum and into the apartment blocks.

Once inside the warm halls of the apartment block I had stopped hyperventilating enough to carry a regular conversation.  
"Sorry for *sniff* freaking out so badly back there. It has not been the best night of my life."  
"That's ok. So do you have a name?"  
"Yeah, I do. Takisha Jane Bryant. What's yours?"  
"Charles Joseph McDonnell. Or just call me Charlie"


	2. The Main Abomination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter especially deals very flippantly with subjects it should not deal so flippantly with.  
> I've struggled with my mental health for a long time. This fic was a large part of me coming to terms with my ADHD and its symptoms, even if it seems like it's mocking them. It also shows me being unable to correctly understand what I now know was undiagnosed dysthymia and psychosis. If I seem uneducated in my narration, it's because I was. I was also 12.  
> A lot of the family things that happen in this were my attempt at externalising my bad home life by making it into a joke.

"Charles Joseph McDonnell. Or just call me Charlie. Also what brings you to sunny old England?" He said indicating to the storm in full swing outside with a smile  
"Then call me Teki, Mr. informal. Well, I ran away from home to study here at Oxford. I got in on a scholarship, see? But my parents wanted for me to study at some shitty uni at home but I didn't want to so I told them I was leaving and walked out the door."  
"Wow. Really? How did you get here?"  
"On a plane? I had to work while doing my study all of the last two years."  
"Wait." He stopped abruptly "How old are you?"  
"20. Why?"  
"Well you said you were studying so I thought you might still be in high school"  
"Oh no. I was at uni of Sydney. I already have degrees in social sciences, biology, zoology, astronomy and chemistry but I also wanted to study particle physics, metaphysics, mental health, drama, language, film, psychology, theology and painting however half of those aren't offered at home."  
"Wow. That's so..." I was expecting him to act like everyone else: to call me a nerd-bitch or something equally unintelligent but he just looked at me with shining eyes and said:  
"Amazing! Wow astronomy! I love planets and stuff"

CHARLIE POV

I slowly pushed the door to my apartment open. The adrenalin rush that had stopped me from freaking out was running low now and suddenly remembered I had a roommate how may not approve of me bringing home a girl. I had also just begun to consider the fact that it was only a two bedroom apartment and i couldn't make her share or that we probably didn't own enough knives or. Charlie stop worrying! I think... I think there is something about this girl and we can bother about knives later. But Charlie you may be a sucker for her and you may be a sucker for love in fact you’re probably just a sucker, but I refuse to let you become a sucker that just lets any girl into his hard earned money so no bank detail sharing.  
"Hey Charlie berg. What took you so long? The apple store is just a stop away" Alex called his eyes still glued to the legend of Zelda game on the television.  
"Um I. Err um. Alex?" I stuttered. I saw recognition in his eyes before he peeled them away from the screen: I only ever stuttered like that when in the presence of a special lady, like Felicia Day or my mum.  
"Wow. Who's this?" Alex asked as Takisha stood awkwardly in the small entry. Alex did pose a rather shocking image with his strange puff of hair, odd clothing and loud bright voice.  
"Well this is Takisha Bryant her apartment was far away. And, um well can she stay?"  
"You ask me like she's a puppy. Of course she can stay" I did a little internal happy dance "but" my heart sank. Was he going to make me clean his socks again? Eeew  
"I don't know whether we have enough knives"

 

"You can sleep in my room" I muttered  
"Are you sure? What about you?"  
"I'm on the couch. It's fine. I'll leave you to get unpacked."  
I kind of scooted awkwardly out of the room then practically ran over to Alex on the couch.  
"Wow, Charlie. Never thought you had in you. I mean bringing a girl home, that's big. Is that why it took you so long to get home?"  
"Yeah I ran into her, like literally smashed into her, then she slapped me then she started crying so I grabbed her and pulled her inside out of the rain. She said she's here to study. She has a scholarship at Oxford. But the taxi driver dropped her on the wrong side of London. So, yeah."  
"That seems like a very abbreviated version of the story. Age? Oh and she's way to tanned to be from England, unless she does tanning booths"  
"Twenty and she's from Australia"  
"Australia? Really? Bit far from home, isn’t she."  
"She ran away because her parents wanted her to go to a different university so she left"  
"Whoa. That's awesome. What is she studying? Science?" He asked knowingly. I do like scientific girls  
"Yeah she's already got like 5 degrees"  
"My ears are burning" Takisha called before she appeared in the door way.  
"So who’s hungry?" She asked  
"It's like 2am but ok. Can you cook?" Alex questioned  
"Of course I can! I learnt of two of the best chefs in Australia. My aunty is actually one of the best pastry chefs in the world and my great grandmother has forgotten more about cooking than anyone else has ever known." She said proudly  
"Help yourself to anything you can find" Alex declared as she walked into the kitchen.  
She was bending over rummaging through the freezer when I walked in and I found myself just standing and staring at her bum. She had a really nice bum... Charlie get a grip!  
"Uhh" I said to announce my presence  
She stood up quickly and spun around whipping the ice stuck to her fingers on her jeans  
"Yeah Charlie. What's up?"  
"Oh um. I wanted to know if you wanted any help"  
Please say no. Every second I stay in your presence the more I just want to grab you and kiss you. And resisting that urge was actually physically painful  
"Yeah sure. Do you have any pasta?"  
"Yup I'll get it."  
She ran back to the pot on the stove were a creamy sauce was brewing. I handed her the pasta. I was just above her height so looking over her shoulder, it was impossible to not just stare at her breasts. Wait she's talking! Stop gazing down her shirt!  
"Thanks for the pasta. So what do you do?"  
"Do? Like a job?"  
"Yeah are you a student or what?"  
"No no I um" well this is awkward how do you tell a girl you work for YouTube? Most of my friends were YouTubers so you really didn't have to explain it to people that often  
"Do you know YouTube?"  
"Like the cat video place?"  
"Yeah kind of. Well Google pays me to make videos for YouTube."  
Her eyes got even bigger if that was even possible  
"That is so cool! Is that like an actual thing that happens?"  
"Yeah Alex does it to."  
"Wow really? That's awesome."  
"We both do vlogs. They are video blogs. Kind of like a video diary thing"  
"How do they pick who to pay? I mean not all those weird cat people can be payed. Right?"  
"Yeah so you have to be on this program and have quite a few subscribers" Alex suddenly appeared sitting on the cupboard. He could move fast  
"Yeah Charlie is the most subscribed channel in the UK." Alex interjected and I felt myself blush a deep red.  
"So what's cooking good looking" Alex said to me to the slight confusion of Takisha. I gestured to Takisha. "Dunno. What are we making?" She was still eying us suspiciously. I really hope she was not a homophobe  
"Nothing much just Carbonara. It's really all I could make with what you've got" Alex caught that strange look in her eyes that was still lingering from the 'what's cooking good looking' comment  
"Do you have a problem with gays" Alex the ever forwards one. Oh jeez here it comes  
"Do I have a..." She began a little taken aback  
"Because if you do we're going to have a problem" he said then turned to me. Please don't drag me into this Alex. But he grabbed my shoulders and before I could react kissed me straight on the mouth. When he finally let me go he turned back to Takisha, who, to his surprise, had simply gotten back to cooking. She glanced over and seeing we were done, put down the spoon she was using to serve out dinner  
"I was going to say that I didn't have a problem but I wouldn't have picked you two as being gay. But I guess it makes sense. I mean, you're the quiet, normal one" she said gesturing to me "and you're loud, extravagant one" and she gestured to Alex "you balance each other out." I wanted to shout and tell her that it wasn't true and Alex was a cool guy but they were both straight but all I could manage was a small croak. Takisha handed me a bowl of steaming pasta, dumped all the dirty dishes into the sink and simply walked out.

 

We ate in almost complete silence. Towards the end Alex burst out  
"We aren't really gay" in reply Takisha simply replied with  
"I know"  
"What? Really?" I said finally managing to find my voice  
"I wasn't even confused about the 'what's cooking good looking' thing plenty of people say it to just their friends, it was your accent it’s still taking me a little while to decipher what you’re saying and I'm more than half deaf so that doesn't help. But anyway It was obvious neither of you were particularly enjoying it. And Charlie was looking at me almost the whole time" oops she noticed that. To get over the 'what the hell Alex' factor of Alex kissing me I pretended it was Takisha and that made it much more bearable.  
"I was just making sure you weren't homophobic" Alex defended  
"I need to go to bed, guys it’s almost 3" I said  
"Yeah" Alex agreed  
Takisha looked bright like it was only lunchtime. She took out her phone  
"Ah that explains it"  
"Explains what?" I asked  
"It explains why I’m still able to move and am not passed out from exhaustion. Its 2pm tomorrow in Australia"  
"What?" Alex said a little baffled. Time zones hurt my head  
"I'll just go make a few calls" she declared and left the room  
"So?" Alex said in a loud whisper  
"So what?" I said coolly even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. All ideas of going to bed squashed  
"Charlie you don't just bring some Australian hottie home for no reason."  
"Yeah ok. I like her. Ok?"  
"Like her or LIKE her?"  
"Maybe LIKE her"  
"Aaaw little Charlie has a crush" he gave me a light teasing punch on the arm. I gave him a not as friendly shove, pouted and turned around.  
"Hey, Charlie I'm just kidding man. Wanna play Mario kart?" I gave him one final glare that cracked into a smile and got out the remotes.

TAKISHA POV

"Hey mum I have no idea why you wouldn't be picking up your phone I've left like 25 messages on your, dad's and the home phones. Please call me."  
I had been calling all of them every five minutes for the past half hour and was getting worried.  
"Jasper! I haven't called her yet!" Jasper is my 14 year old sister, we hadn't been getting on lately and she doesn't always answer her phone on weekends but it was worth a try. I dialled the number  
"Hi"  
"Jazz! Yes I finally got through! Are you with mum?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Please put her on"  
Off the phone I heard  
"Mum Sha-Sha is on the phone"  
"Tell her I only want to speak to her when she comes home and goes to Stockland Uni"  
"She said she only wants to..."  
"I heard. Put her on even if you have to hold her down." I then heard a grunt and the startled squeak of a woman  
"I'm sitting on her and you're on speaker"  
"Mum, listen. I'm sorry but I had to leave. You always told me to go achieve no matter what and to take opportunities so I did both of those. I'll be home for New Years but I'm doing this no matter what but you can choose not to accept it but I don't want to one of those terrible families that don't talk to their patents. Goodbye mum. See ya Jazz. Tell dad I love him" I heard some protests of  
"Tell her she isn't welcome here for Christmas or New Years!" And "If she does she does she won't be getting anything except a pair of socks!" and then I hung up. I put my head in my hands. Was I doing the right thing? I had threatened to leave tons of times I don't think anyone, even me, believed I actually would. But I had the means and the motive so there was literally nothing holding me back. But now what? I loved it here and I wanted to stay but... It's just shock from me actually taking action. They’ll get over it. I hope.  
There was a knock on the door interrupting my crying "Hey Teki. You ok?" Charlie said from outside the door. I jumped up shoving the tears out of my eyes and trying to breathe in deeply but my efforts went to hell when I saw his concerned face. I collapsed onto his shoulders and he awkwardly patted my back  
"It's ok. It's ok. It'll be fine." I squeezed him a little tighter. He hugged me tight.  
"Ssssssshhh. Ssssssshh. It's ok. Come and play some Mario kart." He picked me up, which wasn't hard because I was incredibly light despite my curvy shape, and lifted me all the way to the living room

CHARLIE POV

As I lifted her, still attached to my neck, up I saw Alex leaning on the door frame smirking. I scowled at him giving him a death stare.  
"You've got it so bad" he whispered in my ear that didn't have Takisha's burgundy hair coating it. I just walked off and placed her on the couch  
"You and Teki go first" I said  
At first Takisha was quiet and sniffling but soon she was laughing, making sound effects and screaming abuse at the game, the characters, the scenery, her own cart and Alex. All the while I was wondering what had happened over the phone that would make her cry like that? We were exhausted by the end of three rounds so we called it quits and went to bed.

THE TWO HOURS LATER/6 AM

I was seated at the table, exhausted, with Alex, discussing who the person that called Takisha could be and drinking tea. When I heard a scream, high pitched and full of genuine fear, coming from my bedroom where Takisha was sleeping. I leapt up and was about to dart in when she came flying out, her eyes superhumanly large. She scrambled behind me, still shaking and making small whimpering noises.  
"Ah. Good morning Bambi" Alex said  
"B-ba-Bambi?"  
"Yeah because you have massive eyes like a deer and you frolic about like Bambi." I replied. I was normally terrible with nicknames but this one fit her perfectly. It was cute if a little strange for a name, like her and she did remind me of Bambi.  
"So Bambi. Is there a reason you came running out here in what I could be arrested for wearing in public?" Alex asked. She was wearing a pair of boxers with the Australian flag on them and a Perry the platypus, Phineas and Ferb shirt and it looked really good on her. Like really good.  
"It started beeping and red lights and nnnnnnnr!" She said shaking her upper body and arms violently. And I would be lying if I said I didn't glance a little at her barely contained chest bouncing around. Right so you want to be her friend so stop being such a perv.  
"What?" Alex asked  
"I know" I said a little sheepishly  
"You do?" Alex said still baffled  
"Yeah. I forgot to turn off my alarm."  
"Oh jeez the alarm. That thing is like the devil." Alex said offering his lap to Takisha who turned it down for her own seat  
"Yeah I'll go and turn it off."

TAKISHA POV  
"So breakfast?"  
"Yeah me and Charlie have already had it." He said gesturing with his mug still half full of tea.  
"Just tea?" I asked a little taken aback. "But I don't like tea"  
"You don't like. You don't. What? Charlie!" Charlie bolted out  
"Yes. What's the matter?" He said in a panicked way  
"She" he said gesturing at me madly almost spilling the rest of his tea "she doesn't like tea!" Then he turned to me again "coffee?"  
"No I'm more of a hot chocolate person."  
"I suppose it's better than nothing. But we'll have to get you into tea"  
"Um. Shower?" I said to Charlie  
"Yeah this way."

 

I was in the shower doing my regular rendition of les miserables, I dreamed a dream when *thunk!* "Uuurgh"  
"Who's there?" I demanded sticking my head out from behind the shower curtain ready to scream abuse at the pervert who dared to interrupt my shower.  
"Just me" said Alex's voice. I poked out my head. He was lying on the floor his feet tangled in the mat.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We'll I was looking for Charlie's razor because mine broke then I well I heard you singing. You are really really really good."  
"Uh thank you" I said bashfully  
"I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me for a video I'm doing soon? I think your voice would suit it perfectly"  
"Yeah sure. That sounds like super fun. Am I allowed to have a shower now?"  
"Yeah um sure I'll just go now."

I got dressed and packed. I walked into the living room were Alex and Charlie were talking in hushed voices.  
"Where are you going?" Alex asked a little rudely.  
"To my actual apartment. I can't stay here forever or they'll give it to someone else" I said jokingly.  
"I'll give you a ride" Charlie said really quickly  
"You don't have car. I'm just going get the bus over."  
"I'll accompany you then. You might get lost. London is a big place"  
"Yeah ok" it probably was a good idea to bring along Charlie because if we did get lost at least I wouldn't be alone.

CHARLIE POV

On the bus it was very awkward. The whole ride mostly consisted of small amounts of chatter and me trying to memorise every inch of her body. After I was sure I would never forget the way her breasts looked in that overlarge Beatles, Abby road t-shirt and the way her tiny waist flowed into her legs. I went on to memorising every strange tidbit of information I knew about her like the way she ate m&m's two at a time or the exact sound of her laugh or how her nose and just the corners of her eyes went red when she cried or the strange noises she made while playing Mario kart or the smell of her hair (Which smelt like cinnamon and herbs) or the way she liked the smell of heat and rain or the way her...  
"Charlie! Earth calling Charlie. Come in Charlie! We're at the transfer stop"  
"Oh. Yeah. Let’s go then"

On the next bus it was surprisingly empty, like there was one elderly woman sitting at the front left hand side. So Takisha and I sat side by side around the middle.  
"If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking on the phone last night?" I was expecting something like a psycho ex-boyfriend or an old bully from high school  
"Just my mum"  
"Your mum? Is she...?"  
"Abusive? No of course not! She just told me that I wasn't welcome for Chrissy or New Years and if I turned up I was getting socks. And she didn't want to talk to me till I went home to Stockland."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Never mind it. She be right mate. It's just the shock from me getting of my ass and doing something with my life."  
After a bit of a silence she continued  
"You see I've always been in the 'gifted' class and have a natural knack for learning but nothing has ever been very hard so I have never been pushed to do anything so when I left to do something it blew their minds."  
By now she was almost in tears and the old lady was looking at us. I also committed to memory the fact that her accent got stronger when she was getting emotion-y. I leant in and gave her an awkward one armed hug until she turned and burrowed her head into my hoodie and I wrapped both of my arms around her and squeezed tight. I love this girl. I love her. And I don't want her to go. But that was her choice and she had to go. This thought just made me hug her tighter.

TAKISHA POV

"Hi, room 32, Takisha Bryant" I told the woman at a desk who got out a large register.  
"No Takisha Bryant for room 32. Did someone else book it for you and put it in their name, perhaps?" Sounding like she had to deal with this every day and I felt sorry for her  
"No no I booked it" I said now getting a little concerned. Charlie must have seen that and put his arm around my shoulder and he said  
"Are you sure? Could you check again? Please"  
"Fine" said the receptionist obviously thinking 'stupid kids'  
"Oh Yes, here you are." I breathed a sigh of relief "Bryant, Takisha room 32, order terminated yesterday. The money has already been transferred back to your account. Have a good day" Why on earth would they have cancelled it! It was my fault I remember they specifically said they had a long Waiting list and would not tolerate late comers. Would Charlie and Alex even let me stay? I felt like I was imposing on them already. Charlie turned to me  
"That means you can stay! Unless you want to rebook?"  
"You can't I'm sorry. We are full." Declared the receptionist who I was growing to hate.  
"Fine good day to you and" I gestured with my hand and left her and Charlie looking a little confused.  
"What does that mean?" He said trotting to keep up with my long strides  
"It means fuck you in sign language" at that he cracked a smile. "Do you know sign language?"  
"Just a few tidbits like" I showed him the extent of my knowledge which was basically a few countries, common words and insults. We walked happily back to the bus stop signing pleads for coffee and calling various countries wankers.

CHARLIE POV

On the almost empty bus Takisha and I sang not alone from a very potter musical. She had to teach me all of Harry's part and she sang Ginny's. And then we did Voldemort is going down she said those were two of her favourite duets in AVPM. I told her I don't particularly like Harry potter she seemed fine with it which was a bit weird considering how passionate she got over everything else. She asked about my musical preferences I told her I liked The Beatles.  
"Me too! What's your favourite song?"  
"Probably I want to hold your hand"  
"Mine is Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"  
"You know that's about drugs right?"  
"Yeah, But it's an awesome song"  
"Fair enough"  
We spoke more about music and then some about science. But she was getting really distracted, fidgeting in her chair and going on weird tangents. She looked at the confused look on my face and then down at her twitching feet  
"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry. Hold on" and then she began rummaging through her bag looking for something.  
"You ok?"  
"No not really. Got them!" She pulled out a small bottle of pills with a triumphant look on her face  
"What are they for?" I asked. She practically shoved them under my nose and then said  
"ADD/ADHD pills I need to take them every morning but your grim reaper of an alarm clock threw me off. It's ok though if take them now I'll be fine." And she swallowed two and almost straight away stopped fidgeting.  
"Wait, you have ADD?"  
"And ADHD and low levels of schizophrenia, bipolar and dyslexia." What are you supposed to say to that? So all I said was  
"Oh. Sorry"  
"What did you do? Oh, nah it's fine I learnt to mostly control it years ago. So isn't this our stop?"  
"No I don't think so"  
"It's close enough let's go!"  
"Wait! Go where?" She just grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the street. We were near a park. So in the sticky late afternoon sun she plonked both of us down side by side in the grass.  
"Hey. Isn't this awesome?"  
"Yeah sure, but what about this is great exactly?"  
"You" she replied easily  
I wish I could frame this moment and stay here forever. She thinks I'm awesome!  
"Back at home I didn't really have any friends and the ones I did have I hated with a passion. But now I'm here! And if I only promise myself one thing that thing will be that I never go back. EVER!" She yelled it to the almost abandoned park as though the louder she yelled the truer it became  
"Why didn't you like them?"  
"I dunno, they were all bossy and mean and liars"  
"Why were you friends with them then?"  
"Cos I wouldn't get off my bum and do something"  
"That seems to be a big problem with you"  
"No!" She snapped at me "that seemed to be a big problem, past tense. Not anymore. Remember: Six impossible things before breakfast that is my motto now"  
"Is that from Alice in wonderland?"  
"Yep. come on!" she giggled "it's raining"  
"No it's n..." And as i said that it started pouring. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away in the general direction of our apartment. I looked at the smile on her face and thought 'yep I love you and I want you to love me or just be friends I don't care I just want you to be happy'  
"I've just realised that I don't really know where you live" she said stopping dead with a small awkward laugh  
"We love" i corrected her with a smile "Come on then" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her along

 

CHARLIE POV

"Charlie! What happened? I was worried sick! Why are you so late?" Alex's voice attacked me as soon as I walked inside the beam on my face replaced with a a bit of an 'oh alex!' Smirk.  
"You are saturated! What have you been... Oh hi Takisha! What are you doing back here?" He asked her pleasantly  
"Oh um well they won't let me stay because, well, because they've already given it to someone else. So is it cool if I stay here till I can get some other place to stay?"  
"Or you could stay forever" I suggested quietly. But then she looked at me and I realised that that was kind of creepy and pushy  
"Or you know you could find some where else to if you want. I guess"  
"It's just that I feel like I'm imposing I mean I barley even know you. If my mum found I was staying with two virtual strangers... she's already freaking the ffffff-flubber out with me just being here. The sooner I'm out of here the sooner she stops ignoring me"  
"Yeah fair enough. Stay as long as you want, Teki"  
"Thanks dude. I'm going to bed"

********************************************

"Up ya get!" Bambi poked the pile of sheets. I groaned back  
"Why?" But it sounded more like wwwwwwwhhhiiiiiiiiiiiyy?  
She jumped on top of me and bounced, sing-songing  
"First day of school! First day of school"  
"But I've already graduated"  
"So have I, twice. Well four times if you count prep and primary school. But you gotta take me on the tube and then I will learn shit, then graduate again!" Takisha proclaimed with a grin  
"Well we better get you on the tube then, hey?"  
"Okay!" She skipped out of his room and finished making scrambled eggs and bacon

"Ready, ready, ready?" Takisha yelled from the kitchen  
"Yep, yep, yep!" I called back  
"bacon and eggs is up!" she called from the kitchen  
"did I hear bacon and eggs?" Alex said groggily dragging himself out of his bedroom  
"yep breky is served" she announced in a purposefully terrible posh English accent.  
"all right! you can stay" Alex said enthusiastically as his heaped plate was shoved under his nose  
"wow thank you Teki! one of these days Alex and I need to cook breakfast for YOU"  
"cooking is the least I could do after you guys have been so nice to me"


	3. A New Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the story before it seemed completely unsalvageable and wanted to return to my fantasy world. It was sometime quite soon after the Alex Day is a massive bastard scandal and I needed a way to cope. I wrote him out of the story, replacing him with what I think was supposed to be a female love interest. I hadn't really come to terms with being bisexual yet so I think her ambiguous position in the story reflects that.  
> There is a lot more of this part of the story written in a notebook somewhere, and if I ever find it I'll post it, but the chapter ends with a brief rundown of what happened to Tekisha Bryant.

"your lady is very pretty!" a fan screamed from the sideline  
"she thinks so too!" I shout back which earns me a jab bellow the ribs  
"I think so as well" I whisper in her ear which earns me a hand around my hip and a peck on the cheek.  
"miss Bryant! Miss Bryant! Is she your date? are you dating?" a member of the press yelled out to me  
"her name is Molly Castemen and she is my date. we are not in fact dating but she is my best friend and flat-mate and she is always complaining that she is always off on some youtuber thing and I'm always busy so we don't have time to hang out so I promised her a good time. play nice with her" told them stopping briefly in front of a paper thin, dyed blonde woman dressed in skirt suit coated in geometric shapes and bright colours.   
"but! are you a lesbian?" she pushed past a bunch of photographers in order to clasp her razor sharp orange talons on her story.  
I sighed  
"bisexual. not lesbian, not straight but a little bit of both."  
"are your parents ok with this?"  
"of course they are. why wouldn't they be?"  
"I heard you ran away from home"  
"of sorts. now if you don't mind, piss off, I'm trying to have a fun night with my best friend."

[From what I can remember Tekisha is now a famous actress who is lined up to be the first female Doctor on Doctor Who. She also owns a delorean which I remember being very crucial. Takisha is dodging questions left and right about her relationship with her maybe more than best friend Molly. A particularly nosey reporter gets hold of the information that she was once romantically involved with a certain British YouTuber and tries to use that to make Molly jealous. Instead Molly encourages Tekisha to reach out and rekindle the relationship with Charlie. Eventually the three of them are inseparable. Idk what happens after that? Maybe they get a polyamorous thing going on? I lost interest before getting that far]

**Author's Note:**

> It was very difficult for me to reread (And I was the one who wrote it!) because of the cringe so I really doubt anyone will actually make it here but if you do my main AO3 account is HelixHalifax though I rarely write fanfic anymore.  
> Other than that, if you read this and know who I am please don't bring it up with me. I'm begging you.


End file.
